


Созданы друг для друга

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Femdom, Gods, Humiliation, Masochism, Metaphors, Mistress, Necrophilia, Rape, Sadism, Slavery, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Никто не знает, в каких отношениях на самом деле состоят Скаен и Вудика...
Relationships: Woedica/Skaen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Созданы друг для друга

**Author's Note:**

> но на портрете [они вместе](https://pillarsofeternity.gamepedia.com/File:PE2_Woedica_and_Skaen_SI.png).  
> Авторский перевод имен.

Раб на животе вползает в чертог госпожи, целует пол перед собой, слизывает с камня дорожный прах, осыпавшийся с золочёных сандалий.

— Великолепная, — шепчет он, — справедливая, священная...

— Подойди, — лениво приказывает Вудика.

Скаен поднимается на четвереньки. Локти исцарапаны о пол, в горле першит, между зубами застряли мелкие песчинки и золотая пыль, грязь налипла на язык. Сейчас божественная природа не защищает его от мерзости, доступной только смертным, и Скаен находит в этом особое наслаждение. Его госпожа, его богиня, его прекрасная королева, Вудика, дарит ему настоящее, безграничное унижение, без которого он не был бы самим собой, богом рабов, рабом богини. 

На четвереньках он двигается быстрее, иссохшие губы почти беззвучно повторяют хвалебную песню Вудике — связующей, неподкупной, вечной, единственной подлинной правительнице.

— Клянёшься ли ты служить мне? — спрашивает она насмешливо и наклоняется; хватает за подбородок, заставляет поглядеть на себя. Острые ногти вонзаются в кожу, сохранившийся в сильных пальцах жар пробирает до костей, Скаен мычит от боли, но заставляет себя произнести:

— Да, любимая.

— Не смей оскорблять меня! — Вудика по обыкновению отвечает увесистой оплеухой, от которой во рту появляется привкус крови, а всё тело содрогается в предвкушении настоящей муки. Скаен любит кровь и грязь, они — его пища, боль — его удовольствие, пытки и унижение — его праздник.

— Вверяю себя тебе, — бормочет он, прикасаясь губами к полу у ступней госпожи.

Хмыкнув, она пододвигает правую вперёд, Скаен со сдавленным стоном приникает к грязному большому пальцу. Кожа Вудики твёрдая и шершавая, как обожжённая глина, обувь и наряд ветхи, а зубцы короны, на которую он не смеет поднять взгляд, погнуты и сломаны, но для Скаена нет никого прекраснее, подлинно божественнее его королевы. Оплавившиеся, потускневшие, её украшения остаются величайшими драгоценностями мира.

— Клянусь служить тебе вечно, — привычно лжёт он, прижимаясь губами к драгоценной застёжке сандалии. Конечно, Вудика знает, что он предаст, раб обязан предавать, но госпожа обязана принимать его клятвы.

И она принимает.

Беспощадные пальцы проезжаются по лысой голове, уверенно хватают за загривок. «Что на этот раз?» — успевает задуматься Скаен, но сам останавливает непослушное любопытство. Сладострастная неизвестность, томительное предчувствие ужасного хороши сами по себе. Он упивается своей беспомощностью, продолжая униженно целовать ступни хозяйки. 

— К стене, — приказывает Вудика.

«Дыба?» — Скаен ползёт к стене, предвкушая страдание.

— Разденься.

Он избавляется от лохмотьев, сам вкладывает запястья в оковы и уже тянется к грузу, чтобы привесить его к ногам. Скаен любит мучить и мучиться в равной степени. Дыба — прекрасное развлечение.

— Нет, — говорит Вудика. — Встань.

Тогда он выпрямляется лицом к стене, прижимается к ней лбом. Будто юнец на первом свидании, он поддаётся нервному ожиданию, позволяет страху и возбуждению пропитать жидкую, слабую сейчас бессмертную плоть. «Будет больно», — с удовольствием думает он. В который уже раз, но ему никогда не надоедает, и он изо всех сил старается, чтобы его обожаемой госпоже не надоело тоже.

Железные змеи цепей со скрежетом съезжают по камню, впиваются в закованные запястья и, покорные воле Вудики, вздёргивают Скаена вверх. Плечи готовы вывернуться из суставов, боль кричит об угрозе жизни, но закалённый разум бога рабов может только посмеяться над низким животным страхом. Это ещё не пытка. Это только начало.

«Будет очень больно», — Скаен облизывает сухие губы, сдерживает хриплое дыхание. Он изнемогает от восторга и отвращения, но помнит, что стонать ещё рано, Вудике неинтересно топтать то, что уже сломано. Чтобы познать настоящее унижение, нужна гордость. У Скаена её совсем мало, но вся, сколько есть, существует только для Вудики, его прекрасной божественной госпожи, драгоценной, неповторимой.

— Ты жалок и грязен, — говорит Вудика.

Что-то шуршит за спиной у Скаена, он жмурится, пытаясь угадать, что это.

Когда кнут со свистом взмывает в воздух, он беззвучно всхлипывает.

— Госпожа! — выкрикивает он с болью и благодарностью после первого удара.

— Молчи, — приказывает Вудика, — или я вырву тебе язык и залью глотку глиной.

Она так уже делала: Скаен умер, не достигнув пика удовольствия, но всё равно был счастлив. Сейчас он только готовится к счастью, вверив себя божественной госпоже. Кто ещё из богов может наслаждаться, покоряясь?

Кнут прорастает мелкими крючками, поёт и танцует, срывает куски кожи со спины, ягодиц и бёдер Скаена, который дёргается под ударами: жалкое, уродливое тело продолжает танец оружия, повинуясь воле Вудики. Боль пропитывает Скаена, вспарывает нервы, заливает разум. Оковы держат крепко, и руки выворачиваются из суставов. Тощие мышцы не выдерживают напряжения; истёртые жилы вот-вот порвутся, будто старые верёвки. Вскрикнув, Скаен ждёт новой пытки, ещё более ужасной, но Вудика проявляет неожиданную милость — цепи соскальзывают ниже, босые ноги приятно холодит каменный пол. Ожившие оковы захлёстывают худые щиколотки, стискивают, дёргают в стороны и от стены, лишая опоры, выпячивая уродливый грязный зад перед сиятельной госпожой. Мошонка и пенис беззащитно свисают между раздвинутых бёдер, прохладный сквозняк пробегается по ним щекоткой. «Нет, — Скаен немо захлёбывается в сладкой панике, — ты не сделаешь этого, прекрасная моя, самая лучшая, ты не станешь...»

К бедру, там, где кожа ещё не ободрана до мяса, прижимается металлическая дробь — скруглённые шипы какого-то орудия. Настоящий страх, порождённый неизвестностью, прикасается к горлу Скаена.

— Посмотри, — с насмешливой щедростью предлагает Вудика; встав сбоку, поглаживает палицей грудь Скаена.

— Хочешь переломать мне все кости? — угодливо спрашивает он, наклоняет голову, чтобы почтительно поцеловать жуткий инструмент.

— Нет, — шепчет Вудика, неуловимым движением оказавшаяся совсем близко. Царственные губы почти касаются шрама на месте уха. Восхитительное, желанное тело, прикрытое всё ещё величественным нарядом, прижимается к истекающей сукровицей и болью обнажённой плоти жалкого Скаена. — Оближи. — Вудика прижимает шипованный конец палицы ко рту Скаена.

Можно догадаться, что у неё на уме, но Скаен старательно отодвигает эти мысли и ласкает металл языком и губами — нежно, страстно, униженно, словно руку госпожи, если бы имел счастье прикоснуться к ней. Вудика ещё рядом, и Скаен наслаждается каждым мгновением близости. Когда она отстраняется, отнимая от его рта палицу, он судорожно вздыхает и, забыв об осторожности, искоса смотрит на хозяйку. Породистые полные губы изгибаются в жестокой полуулыбке. Прикипев к ним взглядом, Скаен улыбается тоже, сглатывает — сладострастная жажда поцелуя мучит не меньше обычной жажды. Не меняясь в лице, Вудика лениво бьёт его по губам твёрдыми костяшками пальцев. Сухая кожа трескается, в рот просачивается капля крови, Скаен облизывается, лихорадочно всасывая ещё, хмелея от вкуса, от многообещающей беспощадности в прекрасных глазах Вудики.

«Моя богиня, — пьяно думает он, — прекрасная, вечная». Колени дрожат — не от физического напряжения, а от желания пасть ниц, распластаться перед олицетворением безупречной мстительной власти.

— Жду кары твоей, как величайшей милости, — молится Скаен, слова щекочут рот, сочатся любовью, пухнут от затаённого предательства.

Благосклонная хозяйская улыбка всё ширится, но даже жадный взгляд раба не успевает поймать момент, когда она превращается в хищный оскал. Отступив, Вудика заходит Скаену за спину, проводит палицей по ободранной спине.

«Что бы ты ни делала, ты прекрасна», — упиваясь сладострастным унижением, Скаен прогибается, подставляясь под мучительную ласку, сдавленно стонет, вздрагивает от дразнящего ужаса, когда Вудика резко прижимает конец палицы к его мошонке. Не бьёт, нет, но для страха достаточно неожиданности. Они вместе от начала времён, Скаену кажется — не осталось пытки, которой не подвергла бы его божественная королева Вудика. Её непобедимая воля и его собственное бессмертие пробуждают его после любой казни, всякое унижение он принимает с благодарностью, но каждый раз хитроумная госпожа заставляет его трепетать в неизвестности. Душа его изнемогает от любви и свирепеет от бессильной, тайной, рабской ненависти.

Когда покрытое шипами орудие врывается в его зад, Скаен орёт во всю глотку. Могущество Вудики обращается в физическую силу: она таранит его тело, раздирая беззащитную сейчас плоть. Скаен страдает по-настоящему: внутренности рвутся, по ногам льётся грязная кровь. Всхлипнув после очередного удара, он понимает, что плачет, и смеётся от счастья. Смертному не достичь подобного, рана убьёт его раньше, чем он испытает такую боль. Он раздвигает ноги шире, подставляется, чтобы Вудике удобнее было всаживать в него шипастую палицу. «С острыми тоже было бы хорошо», — расслабленно думает Скаен, мучительная благодарность заволакивает сознание золотисто-розовой дымкой. Он жмурится, и под горячими веками боль распускается огненными цветками.

— Ты воняешь, — говорит Вудика, и слова её твёрже железа и беспощаднее смерти.

— Да, госпожа, — шепчет Скаен.

Будь он смертным, его уродства отразились бы на слухе и обонянии, но он бог, и сейчас госпожа разрешает ему принюхаться к смраду крови и нечистот, услышать омерзительный хлюпающий звук, с которым палица входит в рану. В каждом карающем движении божественной хозяйки — толика её чудесного, ослепительного гнева. Он бесконечен, и наказание затягивается. Долгое наслаждение сводит с ума. 

— Ты меня убиваешь, — скулит Скаен, забыв об осторожности. — Божественная моя.

— Вовсе нет, — выплёвывает она с отвращением, — ты ещё приберёшься тут.

В следующую секунду палица входит так глубоко, что Скаену кажется — она достала до сердца. Он забывает, как дышать.

— Позволь мне, — почти беззвучно шевелит он потрескавшимися губами, — позволь мне...

Колени подламываются, и Вудика отстраняется. Оковы с лязгом размыкаются, Скаен валится в лужу дерьма и крови. Палица исчезла, но кнут лежит совсем рядом. Вудика, словно утратив к рабу всякий интерес, смотрит в другую сторону. Нельзя упускать такой момент!.. Привычный к воровству и позору, Скаен молниеносным движением подтягивает оружие к себе, закрывает его от госпожи своим жалким телом.

— Трясёшься. — Лениво обернувшись, она окидывает его презрительным взглядом.

— Можно мне?.. — Скаен тянется к промежности. Если он успеет до того, как она прикажет ему исцелиться, удовольствие напитается болью и превратится в неистовый, подлинный, божественный восторг.

— Нет. Вычисти тут всё, а потом помойся. Мне надоела твоя вонь. — Щёлкнув пальцами, Вудика указывает на кучку нового тряпья на циновке: царский подарок жалкому рабу. — Старое сожги.

Её воля открывает продолжение чертогов, и Скаену дозволено знать, что госпожа ушла в спальню. Сердце, сочащееся обидой и ненавистью, подсказывает: уж она-то получит удовольствие. С каким наслаждением Скаен вонзил бы шипастую палицу в её божественное нутро!.. В плоть, что вожделеннее мечты, ласковее могилы и нежнее бутона утренней розы. 

Кусая кровоточащие губы, чтобы не проклинать хозяйку вслух, Скаен стирает с пола грязь своей старой одеждой. Оглянувшись, находит ведро с водой и сравнительно чистую тряпицу. Сначала очищает своё убогое тело, изнывающее без обещанной разрядки, страдающее от нанесённых ран, а потом начисто отмывает пол, замирая и придушенно всхлипывая от боли. Он может исцелиться, может призвать свою потайную, ядовитую силу, но сейчас ещё рано. Вудика прозорлива, ведь такова должна быть подлинная правительница, и её раб, даже оставленный без внимания, продолжает страдать и наслаждаться по её воле.

Ненависть, страсть и вожделение копятся в душонке Скаена — божественной, но всё равно жалкой. Словно змеи, они свиваются в клубок, сжимают сердце, комом подкатывают под горло. Совести и сожалениям здесь не место, они растворяются, раздавленные намного более сильными чувствами, выливаются из сердца куда-то вниз, туда, где ещё царит чудовищная, нестерпимая, невыносимая для смертного и мучительная даже для бога боль. Выполнив приказ, Скаен позволяет ей ненадолго захватить себя — и страдание подводит его к самому порогу безумия. Без Вудики, без её властного взгляда и твёрдой руки он не решается скользнуть за него, цепляется за реальность поколебленным рассудком, ненавидит себя за трусость, сквозь зубы клянёт госпожу, обрёкшую его на это мучение, и тут же возносит ей беззвучную хвалу, потому что только так может он достигнуть высшего восторга, почувствовать себя цельным, завершённым — совершенным. Прекрасным.

Вымыв руки, он тянется к чистой одежде, но замирает, пойманный противоречием: раб должен ползти к госпоже на брюхе, словно червь, которому он подобен, но Вудика ясно дала понять, что на этот раз с неё довольно грязи.

«Я войду», — думает Скаен, трусливая дрожь пробегает по измученному вечному телу и сменяется отчаянной, болезненной решимостью. Худые мускулы наливаются силой, даже кости, помнящие все переломы всех смертных рабов, становятся как будто крепче и тяжелее. «Я войду и отплачу за себя», — ненависть к жестокой госпоже переплавляется в безумную, пьянящую радость. «Нет, нет, — уговаривает себя Скаен. — Надо сдержаться, надо быть осторожнее».

Когда речь идёт о предательстве, он может таиться не хуже Зверя. Скаен оборачивает кнут вокруг талии, чтобы спрятать под одеждой. Тело, покрытое новой кожей, едва наросшей, розовой, нежной, узнаёт оружие, вспоминает боль; нервная злая щекотка тиранит худые рёбра, воздух леденит лёгкие. Скаену страшно, но не так, как перед наказанием. Непослушание, бунт страшнее любого страдания, но Скаен должен действовать — это такая же часть его сути, как уничижение. Раб пресмыкается перед повелительницей, но он же восстаёт на неё, так было, есть и пребудет вовеки, пока есть в Эоре рабы и хозяева, а Скаен уверен, что они никогда не закончатся, и, значит, он сам и его возлюбленная ненавистная госпожа Вудика — вечны.

Преисполненный любви и ужаса, он одевается, стоя на одном колене. Тяжело поднимается во весь свой невеликий рост. Ноги подрагивают, губы приходится сжимать, чтобы не тряслись и не шлёпались друг о друга, руки сами собой прижимаются к животу, а спина никак не желает распрямляться. Скаен — могущественное божество, но перед Вудикой он не больше, чем червь. «Как же я тебя ненавижу», — сладострастно думает он.

С усердием переставляя подгибающиеся кривые ноги, он шаг за шагом приближается к заветному порогу, но, увидев в сумраке роскошное ложе и угадав под покрывалом свою госпожу, снова припадает на колено.

— Госпожа моя, — бормочет он, не в силах поднять взгляд. Утихшая было боль снова ярко заявляет о себе — внутренности наполняет страдание, но от растерзанного зада по бёдрам расползается жгучее, ядовитое удовольствие.

— Подойди, — в голосе Вудики звучит нетерпение, — поблагодари меня за подарок.

Едва не спотыкаясь, Скаен бросается к ней, забыв обо всём на свете. Несколько слов, едва уловимый величественный жест — и вот уже от бога рабов осталась одна только чистая услужливость, бездумная и потому счастливая.

Вудика возлежит на роскошной постели, расслабленно откинувшись на подушки. Она в одной сорочке, и в этой полуобнажённости чуткая подлость Скаена угадывает презрение. «Вот я, — словно говорит ему Вудика, — безоружная и обнажённая, и всё равно я безмерно сильнее тебя, раб».

Скаен обожает её за это.

Прохладный оценивающий взгляд скользит по его телу, терзающий, беспощадный: под таким взглядом невозможно не ощущать своего убожества, невозможно не страдать от этого. Маленький бесформенный комок ненависти подкатывает к горлу, прорастает острыми гранями, вот-вот взорвётся яростным криком. Скаен душит его, укачивает свою боль, словно требовательного младенца.

— Неплохо, — равнодушно роняет Вудика. — Сторожи, — говорит она, будто псу. Тут она права — Скаен есть бог, но он есть и животное, пленённое и истерзанное. Подлое, жадное, похотливое.

Она поворачивается к нему спиной, поправляет покрывало и предаётся грёзам. Боги никогда не спят, но могут дремать, давая отдых бессмертному рассудку.

Какое грубое, откровенное приглашение к бунту и насилию. Скаен кусает губы, сжимает кулаки, обломанные ногти царапают ладони. «Она хочет, чтобы я напал? — он в замешательстве. — Чтобы попытался предложить ей ласку? Умолял? О чём?». Вопросов слишком много, Скаену с ними не справиться, а попросить о помощи Вудику он не может.

— Госпожа, — почти беззвучно зовёт он и слышит такое же тихое хмыканье. — Можно мне сесть?

— Да, — вздох то ли нежный, то ли разочарованный, изумительно прелестный. — На пол.

Сейчас Вудика привлекательнее любой красавицы, смертной или божественной. Скаен смотрит на неё так старательно, что глазные яблоки начинают вылезать из орбит, и он смаргивает, чтобы удержать их внутри. «Что ты со мной делаешь?!» — думает он в гневе, но послушно садится у изножья кровати. Постель Вудики пахнет гарью и розовым маслом, величием и отчаянием. Скаен, даже помывшийся, пахнет болью и предательством. «Она должна ненавидеть меня, — думает он со сладостной мукой, — но она любит меня так же, как я — её. Она сама позвала меня сюда. Она хочет, чтобы я к ней прикоснулся...»

Медленные мысли занимают так много времени, что Вудика успевает задремать как следует. Её дыхание негромкое и размеренное, роскошные волосы рассыпаны по белым подушкам, сломанная корона покоится на отдельной, будто наслаждается грёзами рядом с хозяйкой.

— Прелестная, — бормочет Скаен, — восхитительная.

Вудика не обращает на него никакого внимания. Ненависть закручивается в рабской душе сначала маленьким слабым смерчиком, словно дорожная пыль, но госпожа дремлет, и Скаен наконец может позволить этому чувству вырасти. Вихрь темнеет и ширится, теперь в нём чёрный пепел и грозовые молнии, стальная метель и ядовитые облака, душа Скаена полнится ими и приближается к прекрасному, божественному, но всё же недостижимому величию.

Скрюченные, похожие на когти пальцы наполняются силой, руки сами ныряют под одежду, нащупывают кнут и тянут его наружу, бесшумно и мучительно. Крючки рвут кожу, новая одежда пропитывается кровью, но Вудика не просыпается — жестокая, она слишком привыкла к запаху крови, он уже не может привлечь её внимания. Снова Скаен не думает, снова он счастлив, но сейчас он не помнит даже, что обязан этим своей госпоже. Он скалит зубы и инстинктивно удерживает опасный рык в горле: звук может разбудить хозяйку. Прекрасную, вожделенную, такую уязвимую сейчас.

«Поменяемся, — дышит Скаен, предательство проступает из его костей, словно пот из кожи. — Твоя...»

— Очередь! — кричит он вслух, не сдержавшись.

Глаза Вудики распахиваются, а губы вздрагивают и складываются в нежную, любящую улыбку. Презрение могло бы остановить Скаена, но мимолётное выражение симпатии заставляет броситься вперёд. Кнут сам вьётся в руках, ладони разодраны в кровь, но так с ним ещё легче управиться, ещё легче превратить в петлю. Набросить её сразу не получается: Скаен наваливается на Вудику всем своим хилым весом, всей невыносимой сущностью, вжимает её в роскошное ложе, а горло передавливает кнутом. Пухлые потрескавшиеся губы расходятся в дикой, теперь уже надменной усмешке. Вудика не может поднять руки — Скаен держит их коленями, пытается раздавить широкие сытые запястья, сейчас лишённые защиты драгоценных браслетов. Она пытается сбросить его, но рабская ненависть весит больше, чем может поднять величие. Взгляд полнится злобой, затуманивается, тускнеет. Скаен завороженно наблюдает за изменениями, но не отпускает орудия, не ослабляет давления. Ненависть к хозяйке придаёт ему сил, распрямляет вечно согнутый хребет. Дыхание Вудики ещё пытается проскочить через преграду, ненужный бессмертному телу воздух клокочет в пережатом горле. Она постепенно теряет сознание.

— Это ненадолго, — бормочет Скаен, вздрагивая от страха и нетерпения.

Ему в самом деле страшно: злость уже отступила, а раскаяние ещё не пришло, и рабской душой правит самое привычное, самое удобное чувство.

— Нет, — продолжает разговаривать с собой Скаен, — я отомщу, отплачу за себя. Даже если ты не почувствуешь. — Любовь и ненависть снова сияют в его душе, и они придают ему сил.

Вместо того, чтобы бросить недодушенную Вудику и сбежать, как положено настоящему рабу, бог рабов набрасывает петлю на шею хозяйки и затягивает, но не слишком крепко. Свободный конец он наматывает на свою кровоточащую руку, чтобы успеть вовремя дёрнуть. Крючки царапают и крошат обожжённую кожу Вудики, но ещё ни одна капля крови не выступила на царственной шее.

— Ты ещё успеешь прийти в себя, — лихорадочно шепчет Скаен, сдёргивая с Вудики покрывало, разрывая сорочку из тончайшей, волшебной материи. — Посмотрим, как тебе это понравится! — последнее слово он выкрикивает, и эхо испуганно мечется под сводами чертогов Вудики, страхом бьёт Скаена по спине, заставляет пригнуться. Ниже, ближе к лицу жертвы, его ненавистной госпожи, его обожаемой хозяйки.

Забыв о недоразорванной сорочке, об опутавшем великолепные ноги покрывале, Скаен принимается по-собачьи вылизывать лицо Вудики. Смрадное дыхание вливается в приоткрытый рот, грязная слюна марает величественный лик. Скаен замирает, наслаждаясь своей властью над госпожой, но похоть, сдерживаемая слишком долго, заявляет о себе.

— Да, — бормочет Скаен, — да, любимая, ты сама виновата, ты...

Он понимает, что ведёт себя, как безумный, но его безумие спровоцировано божественной госпожой Вудикой и потому священно. Он ещё не овладел распростёртым под ним величественным телом, но уже почти в экстазе.

— Спасибо, спасибо, — шепчет он. — Как же я тебя ненавижу!..

Обнажив свои худые бёдра, он втискивает их между полными ногами госпожи, толкается членом в сомкнутые половые губы, проклинает Вудику за то, что заставляет его возиться, помогает себе рукой.

Когда ему удаётся воткнуть головку в сухое шершавое влагалище, обгоревшее так же, как всё тело Вудики, она открывает глаза. Зубы обнажаются в оскале. Она не рычит, не издаёт ни звука, бросается вперёд и вверх, намереваясь разорвать Скаену глотку. Он с усмешкой уклоняется — они слишком давно знают друг друга, чтобы она могла застать его врасплох.

— Я терпел, теперь ты потерпишь. — Он решительно толкается вперёд и дёргает верёвку. Вудика захлёбывается воздухом. Что бы она ни собиралась сделать, она не сможет.

Скаен перехватывает её руки, продолжая дёргать бёдрами. Он знает, что когда-нибудь поплатится за этот бунт, но прямо сейчас наслаждается всей своей сущностью: тело сочится сладострастием, убогая толика гордости, отпущенная ему, упивается пусть кратковременной, но победой; душа истекает потным страхом, инстинкт выживания, доступный Скаену в большей мере, чем другим богам, бьётся в панической истерике, — всё это доставляет божественному рабу неописуемое наслаждение. Он победил. Он прекрасен. Он делает то, что хочет.

Он терзает свою госпожу, исполняя своё предназначение, воплощая мечту каждого раба. Ни одно свободное и мыслящее существо никогда не постигнет такого наслаждения.

Время не имеет значения, и никто не знает, сколько продолжается надругательство, но в какой-то момент Вудика начинает по-настоящему задыхаться. Гневные глаза закатываются, челюсть безвольно отвисает. Не останавливаясь, Скаен затягивает петлю на её шее ещё туже. Крючки впиваются в обгорелую кожу, из ранок выступает тёмная густая кровь, судороги встряхивают бессильное тело. Скаен продолжает двигаться, завороженно наблюдая за набухающими капельками. Когда они застывают, когда сердце бессмертной божественной госпожи Вудики перестаёт биться в мощной груди, когда её драгоценная кровь останавливается в жилах, когда она умирает — настолько, насколько может умереть богиня, — ничтожный победоносный Скаен достигает наивысшего блаженства.

— Да! — визгливо вскрикивает он, тощие бёдра бешено дёргаются, вгоняя в мёртвое тело тонкий член, — да! Ты моя, наконец моя! Я победил! — Он кончает. — Я хозяин... — Крик переходит в сиплый, почти беззвучный шёпот. Восторг сменяется ужасом, леденящий страх охватывает всё жалкое существо Скаена, конечности дрожат, как у больного пса. Отшатнувшись от Вудики, он упускает кнут.

Обожжённая рука безошибочно находит кнутовище и сжимает его. Вудика открывает глаза.

Кубарем скатившись с роскошного ложа, Скаен бросается вон из спальни — только для того, чтобы оказаться в пыточной, подвластной божественной госпоже.

«Она за себя отомстит», — Скаен по-настоящему испуган, но сладкая струйка предвкушения уже вливается в океан его ужаса. Для такого, как он, наказание всегда желанно.

А после этого наглого предательства оно будет долгим.

Колени Скаена подгибаются. Расслабленный, а не обессилевший, он опускается на каменный пол и ждёт.

Входит божественная госпожа Вудика.


End file.
